


When I Look At You

by FanGirl18



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he looks at his lover Morgan sees forgiveness, truth, and knows Hotch loves Morgan for who he is. Songfic. Established Hotch/Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Look At You

The start of Morgan and Hotch's relationship was tough to say the least. It was right after the bomber in Seattle and after Hotch filed for divorce from Haley, realizing he didn't love her anymore. After the case in Seattle Hotch showed up at Morgan's apartment and before he knew what he was doing, Morgan was holding Clooney back and letting Hotch in. Offering to get him water Hotch surprised Morgan when he grabbed Morgan's arm and pulled him into a kiss. Morgan didn't respond at first surprised and afraid he was dreaming, that is until Hotch started to pull away and apologize, but Morgan wouldn't have any of it. Neither said "I love you" because neither knew where the relationship was going, all they knew was that it was monogamous and that they cared for each other. Their relationship changed for the better the night Hotch found out what Carl Buford did to Morgan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everybody needs inspiration

Everybody needs a song

A beautiful melody when the night's so long

'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy

Yeah when my world is falling apart

When there's no light to break up the dark

That's when I I I look at you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Buford was taken away, without a word between them Hotch led Morgan to his SUV and drove them to the hotel. Twenty minutes later found them in the hotel room not saying a word, until Hotch asked Morgan to trust him and Morgan broke down. Morgan told Hotch everything including how Buford would get him drunk and have sex with him to how Buford threatened to destroy his life if he told a soul and how he was able to break away. Hotch didn't judge he just held Morgan as the younger man sobbed his pain and for once in a long time Morgan felt safe from the world and darkness when he was in Hotch's arms.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home anymore

That's when I I I look at you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
For so long Morgan couldn't have sex with Hotch the memory of Carl Buford to fresh in his mind, that was until Strauss found out about their relationship and suspended Hotch. Morgan feared he would lose the only man he loved, until Strauss told the team that Hotch would come back but no one on the team would be able to be promoted. That night was the first night in months that Hotch and Morgan had sex or as Hotch told him made love and Morgan remembered every detail.

The pair had been laying on the couch, Morgan with his head on Hotch's chest and Hotch's arm around Morgan's shoulders. Morgan got up to get them something to drink but before he could get halfway to the kitchen, Morgan was stopped when Hotch's hand wrapped around his and pulled him to the older man. Morgan was kissed with so much passion he would have fallen to the ground had Hotch's arms not been around Morgan's waist holding him up. Knowing he was ready for more and wanting Buford out of his mind, Morgan broke away and looked into Hotch's whiskey colored eyes.

"I'm ready," Morgan gasped trying to catch his breath.

"You sure," Hotch asked laying his hand on Morgan's cheek and running his thumb across the cheekbone.

"I need you," Morgan said hoping Hotch would understand what he was saying.

Morgan knew Hotch understood when he pulled them towards Morgan's bedroom and closed the door behind him. Softly Hotch pushed Morgan until his knees hit the bed and he sat down. Bending down Hotch took off Morgan's shirt and let Morgan unbutton his own. When both of them were shirtless Morgan scooted back on the bed and spread his legs so that Hotch had room. Straddling the younger man's waist with one knee between Morgan's spread legs and the other on the outside Hotch leaned down until one hand was intertwined with Morgan's and the other was tracing patterns on the younger's muscular chest. Hotch kissed him softly on the lips before moving down Morgan's body, sucking and nipping at the skin until he reached the top of Morgan's pants. Pulling away Hotch and Morgan's eyes met and all that was seen was trust and love.

"If I do something you don't want done tell me to stop," Hotch said slowly so Morgan understood that this wasn't like with Buford, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You couldn't if you tried," Morgan said trusting Hotch was all his heart.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I look at you I see forgiveness I see the truth

You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon

Right there where they belong

And I know I'm not alone  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Slowly so Morgan would have time to tell him to stop, Hotch took off Morgan's jeans and boxers in one go and then stood up, doing the same for himself. Climbing back on top of Morgan, Hotch leaned down until he was only a breath away from Morgan. Reaching for the lube and condoms Hotch knew the other man kept in the bedside drawer he was surprised when Morgan grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Just you," Morgan said and Hotch almost lost it at the trust he saw in Morgan's eyes.

Sucking three of his fingers into his mouth Hotch wet them and pulled them out and placed them at Morgan's entrance. Slowly so as not to hurt Morgan and give him time to say no, Hotch pushed on finger in and moved it in and out until the second finger was added. When Hotch added the second finger he stopped because of the way Morgan tensed.

"Don't stop," Morgan gasped reassuring his lover, "I know it's you and not him it's just been awhile."

For what felt like an eternity Hotch moved his two fingers in and out of Morgan's entrance and knew he found the younger mans prostate when Morgan screamed out his name. Pulling his fingers out, Hotch spread the spit over his leaking member before placing the tip at Morgan's entrance. Leaning down so that Hotch's face was buried in Morgan's neck, he thrust into the tight entrance in one swift motion. Hotch lay still letting Morgan get use to the intrusion. He could feel the younger man's tears and was half tempted to pull out and stop until Morgan stopped him by thrusting up.

"Only you," Morgan moaned hoping Hotch would understand what he was saying and the older man did.

Hotch set a slow pace still afraid of hurting his young lover until he was so close that all sense left him and thrusted into Morgan erratically until Morgan screamed his name and came all over their bodies. It only took two more thrusts for Hotch to come before he collapsed on top of Morgan. Slowly Hotch pulled out and looked at Morgan's face surprised to see tears. Afraid he hurt his lover, Hotch pulled Morgan close and laid them down so that Morgan was against his chest.

"You didn't hurt me," Morgan said through the tears.

"Then why are you crying?" Hotch asked afraid.

"Because for the first time I didn't see, hear or feel Carl Buford," Morgan said placing a kiss on Hotch's chest, "I saw, heard, and felt you."

Happy at his lover's admission, Hotch kissed Morgan on the head and ran his hand up and down his back. Both fell asleep in each other's arms and woke up the same way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yeah when my world is falling apart

When there's no light to break up the dark

That's when I I I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home anymore

That's when I I I look at you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Morgan and Hotch's relationship was put to the test two years later when George Foyet came after Hotch's son Jack and in order to protect his son the unit chief put Jack and Haley into witness protection. During the time Foyet was on the loose Hotch pushed Morgan away and at the time the young man was angry because he didn't understand why Hotch was doing it. Until the night Morgan showed up at Hotch's place and confronted the older man. Morgan soon discovered just how deeply scarred his older lover was after Foyet had attacked him and that night Morgan made love to Hotch kissing all nine stab wounds and Hotch never imagined the pain left by Foyet again, until he killed Haley. The month after Haley's death found Hotch and Morgan's relationship challenged. The nights not working found them taking care of Jack, who surprisingly didn't care that his daddy was in love with a man, and holding each other in bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You appear just like a dream to me

Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me

All I need every breath that I breathe

Don't ya know you're beautiful?

Yeah, yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home anymore

That's when I I I look at you

I look at you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the Prince of Darkness attack Morgan and Elle was rescued Hotch took his young lover home and held him as he cried and chased away the demons that haunted his dreams. That same night when Hotch showered with Morgan and kissed the bruises and made love to his young lover, Morgan realized that as long as he and Hotch had each other everything would be alright.

Yeah yeah oh oh

You appear just like a dream to m


End file.
